Until Next Time
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Post ep/missing scene from season 6's "Raising Caine." **Contains DuCaine**
1. Good bye for now

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just trying to have a little fun -and keep DuCaine alive somehow.-

**A/N 1**: This is a little two chapter fic I swear I'll be posting longer ones in the future (with school right now I'd rather stick to quick and easily posted.) Anyway, this is a little post-ep/possible missing scene from season 6's "Raising Caine."

As always thanks to everybody who's read/reviewed/added me. And any spelling/grammar errors are my own.

* * *

Horatio watched Julia and Kyle drive away, not moving from his position at the base of the stairs till he could no longer see the car. He couldn't help the sinking feeling that he may never see his son again –or that if he did, it would only be after another tragedy. Despite having not been around Julia for close to a decade, he knew more than well what she was capable of, including hiring someone to do her dirty work . . . just to get her hooks into their son. Sighing, he finally became aware that someone was watching him; turning towards the steps he easily spotted Calleigh at the top.

Calleigh smiled softly, a small glare of Miami sunshine reflecting off her glasses as she walked down the steps to Horatio's side. She knew this whole ordeal with Kyle and Julia had rocked him . . . in more ways than he was willing to admit.

'_Not that Julia's sudden reappearance helped matters any, let alone the fact that Kyle chose her over him.'_ Calleigh reasoned silently, reaching over to squeeze his arm in support.

At her touch, Horatio locked eyes with her –as best they could through their shades. He then tilted his head in a 'follow me' gesture. The southern blonde simply nodded, willing to follow him anywhere after all this time; taking his arm she followed him to his Hummer.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

The drive to Horatio's house was quite one, neither feeling the need to speak; letting the radio break the silence –as was their custom over the years. Pulling into his driveway he cut the engine, the pair sliding out and making their way up the front walk. Once inside, both relieved themselves of their blazers, badges, weapons, glasses and cell phones. Calleigh padded into the living room, kicking off her heels by the sofa –which took a good three or four inches off her height- leaving her to stand just below Horatio's shoulders.

She walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, knowing his kitchen as well as she did her own, easily grabbing a glass from the cabinet and the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. With her glass only half full Calleigh froze, feeling Horatio move into her personal space . . . a moment later his hand deftly swept her hair to one side; his lips making contact with the soft skin of her neck. She sighed, feeling a shudder pass through her and placed the pitcher on the counter beside her glass. His name drifted from her lips, no louder than a whisper. _"Horatio,"_

With a simple cock of her head she blocked his access to her neck; then turned to face him –well aware he'd practically be standing over her. Taking a breath, Calleigh placed her hands on his chest where she felt his heart rate racing. "Calleigh I . . . I don't even know where to begin." He stated, his blue eyes locking with hers. A light smirk graced her lips, her next words filled with her typical southern humor –trying to soothe him.

"Well, that's gotta be a first." At her words his heart rate slowed, a ghost of a smile appearing as he realized she wasn't angry with him. "We all have a past Handsome, yours just keeps managing to surprise me –even after all these years." Horatio's smile grew a tad bigger, his hand reaching up to cup the side of her face, his lips meeting hers in a tinder kiss that deepened and ended a few minutes later. Opening her eyes, she felt like she was practically drowning in the need reflected from his, none the less she allowed him to lead her to the bedroom . . . knowing he needed to feel whole before he could begin to heal –let alone explain it all to her.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **There's chapter one, ya'll know the drill -love/hate . . . leave your thoughts. :)


	2. Looking back, looking ahead

**Disclaimer:** (See chapter 1)

On to chapter 2 . . . .

* * *

The late afternoon sun bathed the room in a soft golden glow; a cool ocean breeze drifted through the open window and brought the couple back to reality. Calleigh sighed contently, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers along her bare back. "You know, even if we stay here all afternoon . . . it's not gonna make this conversation magically go away," she commented.

Horatio's hand paused in its movements, then continued its gentle assault on her back, "I know." She glanced up at him, assuming he'd begin to explain; when he didn't after a few minutes she took hold of the conversation.

"You've never mentioned her -even after finding Kyle,"

He sighed, his eyes focusing on anything but her. "I didn't see the point. He was raised by his grandparents, I didn't know when or _if_ Julia would come looking." Being closer to him than anyone, Calleigh saw right through his half-true statement. Sure, she knew his main reason for not mentioning Julia _really was_ because she had taken off . . . with no clear intent to reconnect with her son -but she knew that wasn't the only reason. Horatio Caine had never been one to run from anything, least of all his past.

"Frank told me when you two arrested her, Julia claimed you still loved her," Calleigh was happy to see those words broke through his haze. "Do you?" she added. Horatio looked into the emerald depths of his lover's eyes, not seeing anger or jealousy as he'd expected but pure curiosity. He laced his fingers through those of her left hand, which rested on his chest; placing a kiss to her knuckles before answering.

"No, not the way she was implying." He squeezed their interlaced fingers gently, "Though because she _is_ Kyle's mother . . . a part of me will always care what happens to her." His eyes remained on her for several seconds and when she didn't react he spoke again, "Calleigh . . ._Cal_?" The blonde shook her head, clearing the thoughts swirling in her mind and giving him a soft smile.

"Sorry, it's just hard to picture you two together . . . . that at _one point_ in your life you were attracted to someone like her." She answered, adding. "But then again, the man she fell in love with, _conned_ some might say –wasn't really you was it?" Horatio pulled his fingers free from hers, pinning a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"_No_ -in reality it wasn't."

That time it was Calleigh who watched the emotions play across his face, Horatio's eyes showing just how far away from her he'd gone. And she would bet her badge his mind wasn't on Julia . . . but Kyle. Where Julia would do anything to _keep him _–perhaps even murder- Horatio would do anything to _protect him_ –as much as Kyle would allow.-

"You'll get him back Horatio, when he sees who Julia really is." She told him softly, nuzzling the hand still resting on her cheek. He blinked, his attention returning to her.

"Sweetheart, she is _first and foremost_ his mother; he won't turn on her that easily."

Calleigh sighed knowing he was right, but also that Kyle's loyalty could work in Horatio's favor. "He would to protect her, just like every other child . . . .that bond works both ways. And on that note, _you're his_ _father_ . . .he knows if something were to happen to turn to you." Horatio's hand drifted to her chin, pulling her in close to him and kissing her deeply.

Calleigh smiled, her words a breathless whisper when they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"For staying on the road with me -even after all this," he answered. Calleigh leaned in again, her lips inches from his.

"Handsome, you're stuck with me for the long haul," with that she leaned in and captured his lips again.

Fin

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Let me know, and once again thanks for reading :)


End file.
